vertilinefandomcom-20200216-history
Jael
|Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = None |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 19 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Kóri |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = Common, Máel (Greek) |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Temple |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Original Character |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Enough to last for two lives |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Wolf }} Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Jael is stronger than a normal human, even in her weakened condition, so she'll be nerfed down to only a little bit stronger. For example, instead of being able to easily lift 200 pounds, she'll only be able to lift up to 100 pounds with ease. She can hear much better than a human due to her long ears. Jael's healing powers use the elements within a person's body to heal them (water, metals, etc.). She must touch the person she is trying to heal with her hands to be able to do anything, and her magic seeks out the injuries before coaxing the body's elements to return to their natural state. Foreign bodies like viruses cannot be healed, though their symptoms can be. Lost limbs cannot be regrown, but if the limb has recently been severed and is brought to her before the limb dies, then she can reattach the limb. But she can only restore minimal functionality. Broken bones can also be a problem. If the bone isn't set correctly, the bone will heal wrong and can cause later problems or a crippled limb. The downside to her ability is that she cannot be healed by magical means. She can only use her magic through her hands, and not any other part of her body. The process consumes a lot of energy, leaving her weak if she heals too much for too long. Due to her never being fully fed, healing is slow and can leave her barely able to move if she heals more than a broken bone. Healing fatal wounds can send her into a temporary coma if she doesn't consume lots of nutrient-rich food before or during the healing. Strength: Jael is caring and forgiving, believing that anyone who wants a second chance deserves one. Once she considers someone one of her best friends, she'll do anything to protect them and help them, even at her own expense. Weakness: Jael is very gullible and easy to manipulate - she believes every person has some good inside them. She neglects her personal well-being and focuses on taking care of others. She has a debilitating case of claustrophobia, and she gets queasy around a lot of blood. Personality: Since Jael is unable to communicate verbally, she's learned to be very expressive, though she is capable of hiding behind a blank face if she doesn't want to worry someone. She's patient and kind, but living in the slums has taught her how to stand up for herself, even if she feels bad for becoming angry. Jael will heal anyone even if she's the one who caused the injury in the first place, unless she thinks that person doesn't deserve to be healed. She is gullible and easy to manipulate with the right tone and story. She is easily hurt, but is only really emotionally crushed when someone betrays her trust or when someone close to her dies. She doesn't anger easily, usually only when someone insults her friends, or her kids, or when someone she considers a friend or family is threatened. She usually doesn’t hate others and then usually only people who think they are better than other people, or willingly hurt others for their own gain. She hates to talk about her own problems, and will usually try to steer the conversation away from herself and back on to whomever she is talking with. Extra: Jael is super naive. She'll be friends with anyone as long as they are nice, to her and other people as well. She doesn't get double entendres and innuendo most of the time, and is completely innocent in the way of how relationships work. She suffers from insomnia - sleeping at most three hours a night - and has nightmares when stressed. Vertiline Deaths: 0 Punishments: 0 Relationships Jin - Mute buddyyyyy. ;A; Zhaneel - Not quite sure what to think of her yet (especially as she doesn't even know Zhaneel is a gryphon. Seth - Jael's not quite sure how she feels about him yet, but he reminds her of her oldest kid because of something he said. Other Stuff, Links App Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Called Category:Original Character